


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe is the perfect excuse to confess to someone how you feel, unless you're Tsukishima.  Then just do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic one in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: So this one is obviously based on "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it~!

“When I was five, I saw my mom kissing Santa Claus.”

Yamaguchi stopped walking and stared at me. “What?”

I took a deep breath and sighed, adjusting my glasses. “You heard me.”

“Yeah. I did, but what does that have to do with...well anything?”

I glanced sideways at him. “I needed a segue and I couldn’t think of a good one.”

Yamaguchi raised a brow, restarting the walk home he’d just stopped. “No kidding. Was that just a thing to say, then?”

I shrugged. “Yeah, but it really did happen.”

Yamaguchi stopped again. “Okay, Tsukki, I can’t believe I’m the one who has to tell you this, but Santa Claus isn’t real.”

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I continued walking. “I know that, dumbass. It was my dad, dressed up as Santa Claus.”

Yamaguchi caught up with me. “Okay. Still waiting for the point.”

I sighed. “My dad had been dressed up as Santa Claus because he’d just gotten back from a children’s benefit where he was _playing_ Santa Claus.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Nope. Still not getting it.”

I rolled my eyes again and stopped. “The point is, my parents are making me do it this year. And I...” I mumbled off.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I want you to go with me!”

Yamaguchi took a step back, staring at me. I turned away, refusing to blush and started walking again.

“You...you want what?”

I grumbled but refused to look at him. “It’s going to be horrible. A bunch of little kids rolling all over me. I know there’s going to be at least one little shit who’s going to make my life miserable asking me stupid ‘Santa can’t possibly visit every child in one night’ questions.” I ran a hand through my hair. “It would be nice to have someone there that I don’t have to be nice to.”

"Ah...thanks. I’m pretty sure that was a compliment, as douchey as it sounded.”

“Ugh. You know what I mean. If I piss anyone off at this thing, it could be bad for my dad’s work. So I have to be nice and I have to put up with shitty little kids, and I’d really like it if there was someone there I actually _liked_.”

Damn. I hadn’t meanted to say that last part. I turned away, scratching my nose to cover up my slip and any possible resulting blush that did _not_ happen. No blushing happened.

Yamaguchi had stopped again and I looked back at him, refusing to make it look like I knew why he had stopped. “What?”

“You like me?”

I pursed my lips and averted my eyes. “Yeah. Well. You’re the least annoying person I know.”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Right.” He started walking again and I followed suit. “Yeah, sure, Tsukki. I’ll come.”

I felt an incredible weight lift off my shoulders and sighed. “Thanks.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “So...you really thought that story about your mom and dad was a good segue?”

*******

“But, _how_ do you do it? It just doesn’t seem possible! How can one man deliver all those presents to all those kids?”

I grit my teeth under the goddamn beard which itched like a bitch. “It’s called magic, kid. Just let it go.”

“That’s a cop-out. Just tell me the truth!”

I narrowed my eyes. “You wanna know the truth?” I lowered my voice. “You’re parents lied to you. There is a Santa Claus, but you’re just such a horrible, naughty kid that Santa won’t even visit your home to give you coal. So your parents have to buy you toys and crap.”

The brat stared up at me, tears in his eyes. Honestly, I didn’t even feel bad. If there _was_ a Santa, what I said was probably true. The kid was a spoiled brat.

“Ho, ho, ho and Merry Christmas!” I shoved the kid off me. He ran to his mom, bawling. She glared at me but I shrugged. Her fault for coddling the little shit.

There didn’t seem to be any other kids around and it looked like things were getting wrapped up. Was it over already? I’d never even seen Yamaguchi and I’d invited him to save me from stupid kids like that. That, now. That made me feel a little guilty.

I looked around for him, but my dad found me first. He didn’t look pissed, so I was pretty sure I wasn’t on his shit list. He smiled as he came up to me.

“Good job, Kei.”

I gave him a bland look. “Uh. Yeah. Thanks.”

My dad put a hand on my shoulder. “You did a good job holding your temper.” He raised a brow. “Right up to that last one. Had to give him an extra present.”

I rolled my eyes, tugging the evil itchy beard off my face. “Eyah, that’s the way to handle a little ass-” my dad gave me a hard look, “-suredly horrible child.”

“Hm.” He shrugged. “Well, we had plenty of extra gifts. We thought we were going to have to give more away for every child you made cry.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad.”

He shrugged again. “Your family just knows how you are.” He smiled now. “But, I’m proud of you holding it together. To be honest, that last kid really is a nightmare.”

I hid my smirk and just nodded. “Thanks, Dad.”

He nodded. “Well, we’re done cleaning up. Just get changed and we’ll see you at home. I think your friend is waiting for you in the changing room.”

I nodded. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Goodnight, Kei.”

With that, my dad left. I headed to the back through the kitchen to the lockers so I could change out of the stupid suit. I pulled the hat off as I pushed the door open to the changing room and stopped dead. I’d seen Yamaguchi in all different types of clothing, but I’d never seen him dressed up.

He had worn a tuxedo, much like all the men at the benefit. The slacks fit snugly around his lips and ass. His coat lay on the bench next to him and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His bow tie hung undone around his neck. His hair was smoothed back and in the stark light, his freckles stood out.

He smiled. “Hey, Santa.”

I cleared my throat and ducked my head as I stalked to my borrowed locker. “Don’t call me that.”

He chuckled. “Looks like you had a fun night.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled my clothes out before I tossed the hat in. “Oh, yeah. Great time with the little kids sitting on one leg, kicking me in the other leg, asking me stupid questions. Yup. Best night of my life.”

I glared at Yamaguchi when he laughed. “You can go home now.”

Yamaguchi just smiled at me. It was really annoying. Though if I was more annoyed by his laughter or how damn good he looked, I wasn’t sure. But, it was totally his fault. Totally. I reached over and threaded my fingers through his slicked back hair and messed it up.

“Your hair looks stupid like that.”

Yamaguchi snorted and grabbed my hand, pulling me off balance and I only managed to catch myself with a hand on his shoulder as I started to fall. “Hey!”

Yamaguchi pulled me down by the arm so we were both eye level. I stared at him as he raised a brow and before I could think, he leaned close to me and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn’t think. It was just one of those few times in my life that my mind went completely blank.

Yamaguchi pulled away a short moment later, but my brain still hadn’t caught up. He was blushing as he let go of me.

“Ah. Sorry. Mistletoe.”

Blinking, I looked up. Wrapped in a red ribbon and bells was a twig. I knew about mistletoe but I’d honestly never seen it. Interesting. I looked back at Yamaguchi. “Really? That’s your excuse?”

Yamaguchi swallowed. “Uh...well...” He flushed, his freckles disappearing.

I smirked at him. “If you want to kiss me, just do it.”

His eyes went wide. “I...what?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” I pulled him out from under the mistletoe and leaned down. I placed a hand on his shoulder and the other cupped the back of his head. I pulled him close and leaned in, kissing him much more thoroughly than he had me.

Yamaguchi sighed, one of his hands clutched at the fabric of the red coat. I bit his lower lip lightly and drew it down, slipping into his mouth. He moaned and it elicited a moan in me as well. Normally, it would have surprised me enough that I would have stopped, but damn he tasted so good. If I’d know how much I would like kissing him, I would have done it sooner.

We stayed like that, just kissing until the door opened. Startled, I pulled Yamaguchi against me and looked back.

“Oh! Uh...sorry!” The random stranger back-peddled and the door closed again.

“Uh, Tsukki...”

I opened my arms and Yamaguchi stepped away. “I, um...sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I, uh, it was stupid,” he mumbled.

“No. Apologizing is stupid. Why should you be sorry?”

He blinked. “Uh, because I shouldn't have kissed my friend?”

I furrowed my brow. “I’m pretty sure I kissed you back.”

“Uh, well, yeah, but...but I like you and I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Yamaguchi took a step back. “But...but we’re just friends and we’re both guys!”

“I’m waiting for your point,” I said, echoing his words from the day before.

Yamaguchi just stared at me.

“Oh, good. You don’t have one. Then, I’m going to kiss you again.”

Yamaguchi put his hands out to stop me from pulling him in. “I can’t just let you kiss me like it doesn’t mean anything. I really like you, Tsukki.”

I nodded. “Yeah. I got that when you kissed me.”

“Well, then I-I can’t kiss you again unless I know you like me, too!”

I blinked. “Are you stupid?”

“Huh?”

“Why would I kiss you in the first place if I didn’t like you?”

Yamaguchi sighed. “No, I mean that I really like you!” He blushed again. “Like, I want to do more than kiss. I want more than to just be...be friends.”

“No, seriously, are you stupid?”

Yamaguchi punched me in the arm. “Stop calling me stupid!”

“Stop being stupid!”

Yamaguchi pouted, and oh hell that was sexy. Not annoying, for some reason, but fucking sexy. 

“I just don’t get you,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. “Clearly.”

Yamaguchi glared at me. “Look, you can’t just flip a switch like that. I’ve liked you for a long time. You didn’t even look at me like that until now.”

“So what? I can’t decide I like you now? I can’t suddenly decide, ‘hey, I like this guy. I think I want to make out with him. And then, I’m going to blow him and quite likely fuck him.’”

Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands. “Oh, my god, stop talking!” He took another step back and turned around.

I sighed. I reached out and pulled him back against me, wrapping my arms around him from behind. “Listen. We’ve been friends for a long time. You latched on to me like a freaking leech just because I stopped some asshole from bullying you.”

“Is this really the best way to confess to me?”

I chuckled, nuzzling behind his ear and enjoying the way he shivered. “Who said I was confessing?”

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder at me. “You had better be for calling me a leech.”

I laughed again. “Well, you were. But why else would I let you if I didn’t like you as a person? I’m not exactly someone who’s going to deal with someone’s clingy shit.”

“No, really. Keep telling me how much of a nuisance I am. It’s there a point to this?”

I smirked and hugged him tighter. “The point is, I’d have to really like you if you are the only person I let hang out with me, when what you do should piss me off, right?”

“I...” Yamaguchi looked back at me again. “Uh...”

I smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips. “So, now not only are we friends, we’re also going to be lovers. Is that a problem?”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but I kissed him again. His eyes were clouded when I let him go. “You going to keep arguing now?” I raised a brow.

“Arguing about what?”

I grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

Yamaguchi pursed his lips, which made me want to kiss him again, but he turned and leaned into me. “We’ll are argue about it later. It’s Christmas.”

I tilted my head. “So?”

“You don’t argue with those you love on Christmas.”

I smiled slowly. “Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas, Tsukki.”

I hugged him tightly. “Yeah.”


End file.
